


Blood and Kindness

by StarNin29 (Star_Shepherd)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Can you murder and still be good? Sauce doesn't think so, F/M, Kindness, Mortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Shepherd/pseuds/StarNin29
Summary: Hinata’s assessment of herself was that she was kind, that she was nice. She wondered if she was still nice, still kind when she smothered the lives of enemies in her wake. She never questioned it before. Not until a former rogue nin did.





	Blood and Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> Lurked for a long time. Thought it was time to post a little.

Her eyes never faltered from their goal as she continually jabbed her fingers into the body of her opponent. The enemy nin fell to his knees, mouth dripping with congealed blood before he collapsed at her feet. Kneeling down, she checked his neck for a pulse, a formality of sorts for her, since her eyes had already shown her that his life force was gone. Confirming what she already knew, she turned and headed off back to the village to complete her mission. 

Blood had decorated her arms and legs like an exquisite bloody painting, leaving bare all that had happened to everyone to see. She saw the last Uchiha pause as she quickly approached the gates. She slowed, coming to a walking gait as she saw the Uchiha turned to stare at her head on. She became distinctly aware of his gaze; Hinata felt almost ashamed as she watched him observe the blood that soaked into her clothes. She hid her heads in the pockets of her pants and tried to shrink into her a smaller version of herself, one that the Uchiha would not be able to dissect with his mismatched eyes. 

“Uchiha-kun,” She spoke warily as soon as she was within earshot. She could barely see the nod of acknowledgment he did at her words as she paused in steps. A few beats passed and she began to feel the uncomfortable atmosphere press down on her like a steel beam and wondered when his staring would cease. She pressed on, leaving the Uchiha the way he always wanted to be; a still figure alone against the trees. 

“Was it worth it?” Hinata’s head whipped up and stared at the Uchiha looking back blandly at her. She tilted her head in confusion, wondering what he wanted from her.

“Killing. Was it worth it?” Hinata took a step back slightly in shock. The question felt like an accusation. Hinata took her hands out of her pockets and fisted them at her sides. Sasuke looked back her in utter apathy. Hinata almost believed that he was not breathing considering how still he seemed to be.  She wondered why Uchiha was talking to her and asking her a question that seemed nonsensical to everything they held dear. They killed, so less would die. She killed because she had to. It was just how everything was. He had no right in asking her whether the killing was worth anything. Not when he almost decimated their world with his pursuit of revenge. 

“It was him or me. I didn’t have a choice,” Hinata spoke hesitantly like the answer was the most obvious in the world. She couldn’t comprehend why the Uchiha would be speaking with her now. She didn’t understand why he was doing this to her. She was a good ninja. She completed her mission and she just wanted all of this to be over. The blood on her fingers was beginning to itch.

“Excuse,” Sasuke responded with a mundane tone. Hinata’s eyes narrowed and she could feel her pulse rise in irritation towards the stoic Uchiha. Hinata looked away from him and stared past his shoulder, trying to find an exit strategy of this very unnecessary moral discussion. She returned her gaze back to him as she watched him shift slightly.  They stared each other down until Hinata grew more uncomfortable. She didn’t need this. Hinata frowned and flexed her hands, noticing the blood flaking off as she moved. She moved past Sasuke and entered the village, but not before hearing Sasuke’s last words

“A murderer cannot be kind,” She turned in surprise and watched as Sasuke stepped away into the darkness of the forest. Hinata turned back, shaking at his words. 

_ A murderer cannot be kind.  _

She wondered if murderers were ever kind.

Hinata thought herself as kind. She kept track of all of her team’s achievements. She made gifts for them when their birthdays came. She never said a foul word, even if she thought of some a couple of times. She always helped out at Ino’s flower shop, even chatted and helped her out during her ‘boy’ troubles as she called them. She made ointments. Had tried to track down the origins of the Caged Bird Seal to free her clan. Hinata believed that she was kind.  Never had she willingly murdered someone she loved or betrayed the village like her beloved Naruto-kun’s Uchiha or his kin had. Hinata’s assessment of herself was that she was kind, that she was nice. She wondered if she was still nice, still kind when she smothered the lives of enemies in her wake. She knew if she brought it up to her team that they would vow that she was still kind. She had chosen to kill or be killed; she chose to kill and fight for her village for another day. Was she still kind after taking the life of a father or sister? Was she still kind when she dictated who lived and who died in this life?

_ She never questioned it before.  _

_ Not until a former rogue nin did.  _

Returning to herself, her eyes stung with tears, yet couldn’t pinpoint why they had come. She wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it all. She wondered how the Uchiha could accuse of her murder when it was all his clan knew how to do. It was all that the Uchiha clan knew how to do, kill villages, kill people, and kill relationships. Hinata tried to stifle her train of thought and tried to think clearly. The epiphany to her answer never came. Hinata’s lone figure stood in the middle of the Konoha gate before she realized the sun had bled into the sky, revealing the dawn of a new day. 


End file.
